


Of Neckties and Take Outs

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Kyuhyun's stupidity, Sungmin ends up ignoring him for a week. Now he has to come up with something to make it up to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Neckties and Take Outs

Kyuhyun looked at his reflection in the mirror and eyed his unfinished tie. His gaze turned to the two coordi noonas who were busy fixing the clothes of the other members. He cleared his throat to somehow get their attention.  
  
"What's wrong Kyuhyun ssi?" One of the ladies asked as another coordi noona entered holding a makeup brush.   
  
"I don't know how to fix my necktie." He replied sheepishly. The noona gave him an incredulous look like she couldn't believe a man of his age didn't know how to fix his tie. She looked at Kyuhyun, his tie and back at Siwon whose jacket she was currently fixing. Lucky for Kyuhyun, Siwon was too busy tweeting to really pay any of them attention.   
  
Kyuhyun looked at the ground guiltily because  _usually_  someone would do his tie for him but that  _someone_ was currently giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Noona, I've got this." Sungmin appeared from behind the noona, clamping a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving her a bright smile. The noona smiled in relief and thanked Sungmin.   
  
Sungmin sighed and motioned for Kyuhyun to follow him. They went to the farthest corner of the room where people could see them if they needed to be found but unheard if they decided to talk to each other.   
  
"You're going to have to learn how to do this yourself, you know." Sungmin started as his hands began to pull up Kyuhyun's collar so he could properly place the tie inside. There was a hint of something in his sentence. it was almost as if he was telling Kyuhyun he should start learning because he wasn't going to do it for him anymore. He panicked for a while but decided he'd pretend the implication was unheard. He chose instead to smile apologetically because at least Sungmin was  _still_  doing it for him.  
  
Kyuhyun held a breath as he felt Sungmin’s hands on his chest as they grabbed the fabric of his tie. Sungmin’s hands were warm and felt better if they stayed on his chest where he could hold them in his. “You’re 26 years old.” Sungmin adds as he crosses the ends together looping one of side. “You’re going to have to do this yourself, sooner or later.”  
  
Kyuhyun bit back the “I don’t want to do it. I want  _you_  to do it.” that he’d wanted to reply. It wasn’t appropriate because Sungmin was still angry with him.  
  
He watched as Sungmin carefully fixed his tie, making sure the triangle was perfect, that the thinner side wasn’t too long or too short and the thicker side was the perfect length. Kyuhyun smiled, watching Sungmin’s fingers work his tie and seeing Sungmin look so serious and calm. All of a sudden, memories of countless times of Sungmin doing his tie for him flooded his mind.  
  
Sungmin usually smiled at him as he looped one side and would usually have that look of love in his eyes as he looked up at Kyuhyun.  _Usually_. But right now, Sungmin couldn't even look at him.   
  
He wanted so badly for Sungmin to look at him, to feel the warmth that came with his love and to have that small moment where he knew Sungmin loved him. It was exactly this reason why he hadn't bothered to learn how to tie his necktie.   
  
A gut wrenching feeling in his stomach made him want to do something, to somehow settle this rift between them that was leaving him chilled to the bone. He needed to apologize, and he would and should do it now.  
  
“Sungmin hyung,” Kyuhyun whispered as Sungmin tightened his tie so the perfect triangle fit snugly in between his collar. Sungmin patted his chest and turned away before Kyuhyun could even begin apologizing. Kyuhyun dumbly held out his hand in a failed attempt to call Sungmin back. But his hand stopped midway and his voice caught in his throat as he watched Sungmin’s back get farther away from him.  
  
“Kyuhyun ah, you okay?” Hyukjae asked as he looked at the still stupefied Kyuhyun. Hyukjae turned his eyes in the direction of where Kyuhyun was looking but only found the other members. Kyuhyun sensed he was weirding Hyukjae out so he cleared his throat and tried to get back to reality.   
  
For the rest of the day, Sungmin had ignored Kyuhyun and all that was left of Kyuhyun was the momentary warmth of Sungmin’s palms on his chest as he patted the fabric of his polo when he had finished fixing Kyuhyun’s tie.   
  
Kyuhyun couldn’t even remember what their fight was about. Well, maybe he did. And fine, maybe it  _was_  his fault. But he never expected Sungmin to ignore him this long. Sungmin was always the one who clung to him, who pestered him and nagged for his attention, and sure it was annoying but he loved it nonetheless. This was a whole new thing for him. Sungmin was ignoring him, had been ignoring him for almost a week now. It was absolute torture.  
  
“Maybe he’s just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” Zhou Mi supplied as they ate lunch at the company cafeteria. Kyuhyun almost choked on his bibimbap at his friend’s words. Zhou Mi didn’t seem fazed by Kyuhyun’s choking fit as he continued to eat his own meal.   
  
“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun croaked out after gulping an insanely huge amount of water.  
  
“Well, isn’t that the reason for your fight? Because you’re not spending enough time with him?” Zhou Mi said. “That you’d rather play StarCraft or whatever rather than take the time to talk to him or eat with him even though you guys barely have any time at all for each other?” Zhou Mi continued as he spooned more food into his mouth.   
  
Kyuhyun gaped. Zhou Mi had a point. He had been ignoring Sungmin a lot lately. He was expecting Sungmin to annoy him and get his attention, not silent treatment. He hadn’t realized he’d voiced his thoughts out loud until Zhou Mi replied.  
  
“I bet Sungmin hyung is just tired from having to work so hard to gain your attention when he should be getting it from you willingly and voluntarily.” Zhou Mi shrugged. “That’s what you get for failing as a lover. Next thing you know, he’s breaking up with you to be with someone like Henry!” Zhou Mi finished with a smile and started gushing about how adorable Henry was lately showering Sungmin with the affection Kyuhyun couldn’t give him. He muttered more things about how they would look so adorable together, like two balls of fluff that would make you die from the cute.  
  
Kyuhyun began coughing and choking on his water at the mental images of Sungmin and Henry being adorable. A lot of the images were supplied by fans who’d began to ship HenMin during the Perfection era. Then he shuddered some more as he realized that with a little bit of love and affection from Henry, his, and he emphasized,  _his_  Sungmin could be snatched away.  
  
Abruptly leaving the table, he hurried his way back to the dorms and began formulating a plan on how to get his Sungmin hyung back.  
  
Kyuhyun spent half of his day brainstorming, his laptop open on Google, his search history consisting of “How to make it up to your lover” and the like. It didn’t help that Zhou Mi kept texting him pictures of Sungmin with other members, all of them seemingly harmless in the way they were interacting with him (which in reality, really was harmless but Zhou Mi kept making comments about the way they were too close or too intimate).  
  
It was almost midnight and Kyuhyun still had nothing and the rest of the members were due to come back, which meant Sungmin was coming home and he’d be ignored once again. He really didn’t want or need that. He just wanted to be able to hold Sungmin and feel his warmth in his arms again. He didn’t need this cold and lonely atmosphere between them.  
  
He was beginning to panic as the clock drew nearer to the estimated time of arrival of Sungmin when he decided he’d ask Zhou Mi for help.  
  
 _“Hyung, I don’t know what to do! You’ve got to help me!”_  He texted.   
  
 _”Hahaha sorry, but I don’t know how I can help you. I personally don’t mind you two breaking up. Sungmin could do so much better without you.”_  Was the reply that greeted him.  
  
After replying Zhou Mi with a few choice words, never mind that he was older than him, he tossed his phone on the bed and began searching videos of spontaneous apologies. He found nothing helpful as he scrolled down the list of videos. His eyes occasionally glanced at the time, his heart rate spiking up as it began a sort of countdown.   
  
“We’re home!” Hyukjae announced as they piled up in the living area, the others moved to go to their rooms and the rest joined Hyukjae in lounging about because they didn’t live in that dorm.  
  
Kyuhyun cursed as he closed his Google Chrome window and his heart began to pound in his chest. Not only was he close to being caught, he still didn’t have any idea what he was going to do. He turned off his laptop and exited his room and found Sungmin looking for something to eat in the fridge.   
  
“Sungmin hyung, if you want to eat, you’re gonna have to order in. Ahjumma forgot to buy groceries again.” Ryeowook said as he too settled in the living room looking tired.   
  
Sungmin closed the fridge with a pout. Kyuhyun had to stifle his chuckle because an angry hungry Sungmin was the most adorable kind. Then he realized how it was also the worst kind and he almost choke on his own saliva. He really didn’t need that right now.   
  
But as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on in his head, he suddenly got a great idea. He glanced at his hyungs who paid them no attention and approached Sungmin who was still pouting about where to order his food for the night, oblivious to Kyuhyun who was approaching him.  
  
“Hyung,” Kyuhyun began and Sungmin turned his attention to the maknae, a frown marring his face at the sight of the person he really didn’t want to see.   
  
Kyuhyun gulped at the look Sungmin was giving him. But he refused to back down. “Do you want to go to McDonald’s with me?”   
  
Sungmin eyed him suspiciously but Kyuhyun was giving him an offer that was hard to refuse. He sighed as he let his need for food win over his current feelings of anger for Kyuhyun. Sungmin gave him a short ‘sure’ and Kyuhyun mentally fist pumped the air.  
  
They left the dorm without so much as a goodbye to the members, Kyuhyun made sure he had his wallet and phone as he walked along side Sungmin. McDonald’s was the closest fast food restaurant in the area and it really wouldn’t take them long to get there. He glanced to his side where Sungmin was looking ahead, the street lamps giving his body a certain warmth that Kyuhyun wanted to hold on to. He could feel the back of Sungmin’s hand brushing against his, almost as if it were teasing him to hold it in his own.  
  
Kyuhyun hoped the cap and face mask they were wearing was enough to disguise them from people. Even though the fact that they were wearing those in the first place was a dead giveaway of their status, he had hope that they would be ignored. When they entered, the place was still quite full, bustling with different types of people.  
  
“Let’s just order take out.” Sungmin whispered, his hand almost touching Kyuhyun’s and Kyuhyun swore his heart had skipped a beat.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Sungmin looked happy as he gave the cashier his order. His mask was down so Kyuhyun could see the smile that painted his face making his whole being shine with a certain brightness. When Kyuhyun was done ordering and paying up, they squeezed to the side to wait for their order to be presented.   
  
A quiet silence filled them even though the place was noisy with music and chattering people. It felt as if Kyuhyun could hear nothing. Sungmin tapped the counter with his fingers, his arm pressed against Kyuhyun’s and Kyuhyun could swear that Sungmin felt a million light years away.  
  
When their orders came, Kyuhyun could feel the happiness radiating off of Sungmin. He could practically feel the smile that was hidden behind the face mask. He felt his own lips tug at the corners at the sight of a happy Sungmin.   
  
They silently walked out of McDonald’s, each of them holding onto their food. Sungmin seemed excited to take a bite out of his burger. Kyuhyun couldn't help the smile that adorned his face. He decided that he'd apologize now if it would mean he could keep that smile forever.  
  
"Hyung," He began as he spotted an abandoned playground; he lightly grasped Sungmin's wrist and pulled him towards the swing set.   
  
"Kyuhyun ah, what the hell?" Sungmin exclaimed as he almost dropped his food from the light force.   
  
Kyuhyun gulped and tightened his hold on Sungmin's wrist. He pulled Sungmin down with him as he sat comfortably on the swing, his hand finding their way to Sungmin's. He remarked how Sungmin wasn't pulling away, yet.  
  
"Kyuhyun," Sungmin said sternly as he tried to pry Kyuhyun's hand away but with difficulty since he was still holding a burger on the other. Kyuhyun thought he spoke too soon but tightened his grip as he intertwined their fingers.  
  
"Hyung," Kyuhyun took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."   
  
Sungmin almost choked on the burger he was chewing.   
  
"I've always been a jerk to you and I know I suck as a boyfriend but please believe me when I say I love you." Kyuhyun tightened held onto Sungmin's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I promise from now on to be a better boyfriend just please don't break up with me."  
  
Kyuhyun was almost kneeling in front of Sungmin. "Hyung," his voice cracked a little and Sungmin knew he'd lost.   
  
He exhaled as he felt the tears threaten to spill. "It's ok." He croaked out. "I forgive you." He whispered because he was near tears.   
  
Kyuhyun stood up and pulled Sungmin into his arms and Kyuhyun swore that this was the best feeling in the world.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Kyuhyun kept repeating along with the words 'I love you' and a whole lot of promises he knew he would keep if it meant keeping Sungmin by his side. As he held on tighter, so did Sungmin. At that moment, that simple tightening of Sungmin's arms around his frame was enough.   
  
  
Kyuhyun took a bite out of Sungmin’s burger as they stepped inside their dorm complex. Sungmin slapped his arm, “Hey!”  
  
Kyuhyun just chuckled in reply as he fed Sungmin some of his chicken nuggets. Sungmin smiled as he bit into the snack, his hand making sure Kyuhyun’s was steady.  
  
“Thank you, hyung.” Kyuhyun whispered as the elevator doors closed. Sungmin smiled and stopped sipping his Green Apple float. He turned to face Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun smiled at the grin Sungmin was giving him.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Sungmin threw his trash in the plastic bag he was holding. With his free hand, he cupped Kyuhyun’s cheek and tip toed.  
  
“I love you, Kyuhyun.” He kissed Kyuhyun on the lips, a soft peck on the lips. “Never forget that.”


End file.
